Honor de un Asesino a Sueldo
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten: En un caluroso día de verano, Reborn se queda al cargo de la casa y de un joven Tsuna mientras sus padres están de viaje. Las cosas pronto se ponen feas cuando Tsuna es atrapado por un enemigo de Reborn. Por supuesto a Reborn esto no le hace ninguna gracia.


**Título original: "A Hitman's Honor"**

**Autor: Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Fallen Angel Of The Forgotten. En mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor. ¡Vamos con la historia!

* * *

**N/A.: **- Lo siento si Tsuna parece demasiado inteligente para alguien de cinco años, pero sinceramente no sé cómo son los chicos de esa edad. Así que si parece extrañamente listo, me disculpo por ello.

**Resumen:**En un caluroso día de verano, Reborn se queda al cargo de la casa y de un joven Tsuna mientras sus padres están de viaje. Las cosas pronto se ponen feas cuando Tsuna es atrapado por un enemigo de Reborn. Por supuesto a Reborn esto no le hace ninguna gracia.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 29 de enero de 2012)_

* * *

Honor de un Asesino a Sueldo

Era un caluroso día de verano en Japón, y los padres Sawada habían decidido hacer una viaje a la playa –exceptuando a un miembro de la familia. Tsuna se había puesto enfermo hacía unos días, y todavía no estaba recuperado del todo. En lugar de arriesgarse a llevarle a la playa y que cayese enfermo _de nuevo_, Tsuna se quedaría en casa mientras Nana e Iemitsu corrían a la playa. Normalmente algo como esto no hubiese ocurrido – Iemitsu no sería tan poco considerado con su hijo, y Nana no abandonaría a su bebé hasta que se encontrase mejor. Pero Iemitsu acababa de regresar de una empresa de un año, y era el aniversario de Iemitsu y Nana. Y Reborn había aceptado quedarse de niñera –pero _sólo_ por hoy.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa, Reborn? En serio, lo entendería si no quieres hacerlo –dijo Iemitsu por tercera vez mientras preparaba una maleta; se quedarían a pasar la noche en un hotel cerca de la susodicha playa para regresar a la mañana siguiente, cuando el asesino debía marcharse a completar otra misión.

Reborn sonrió de forma siniestra, inclinándose para dar palmaditas en la esponjosa cabeza de su ahijado (Tsuna absolutamente _adoraba_ a Reborn, y deseaba ser tan fuerte como el asesino a sueldo algún día, lo que siempre hacía sonreír a Reborn) antes de volverse hacia su amigo-. Iemitsu, estás empezando a sonar como que no _quieres_ que me ocupe de Tsunayoshi. Te aseguro que puedo manejarme -Para probarlo, levantó al niño a su regazo, donde Tsuna se rio con ganas y abrazó alegremente al mayor-. ¿Ves? Pan comido-. Esquivó el brazo de Tsuna conforme el niño trataba de agarrar una de sus patillas rizadas (sabía por experiencia que el niño de cinco años tiraba con mucha fuerza) y en su lugar levantó la rodilla, lanzando a Tsuna en el aire antes de que volviese a caer, el niño riéndose a carcajadas.

Iemitsu hizo una mueca al observar la interacción entre su hijo y Reborn. Vale, estaba contento de que Tsuna no hubiese quedado traumatizado tras su primer encuentro con Reborn (donde Reborn le había dado un susto de muerte por accidente) pero ¿por qué siempre tenía que parecer como que Tsuna se llevaba mejor con Reborn que con su propio padre? Él había probado esa cosa de la rodilla con Tsuna cuando era más pequeño, y el niño había gritado espantado y huido de su lado. Ahora Reborn (un hombre que era el _doble_ de terrorífico que Iemitsu) lo estaba haciendo y las cosas iban guay del Paraguay. Hacía que le diesen ganas de agarrar a Tsuna y llevárselo de allí, incluso si con ello sólo conseguía matar a sus oídos.

En lugar de ello, se contentó con cerrar la maleta de un golpe algo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, asustando a Tsuna que podía leer a la gente como a un libro abierto incluso a la tierna edad de cinco años. Reborn le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria, alzando la ceja-. ¿Celoso de nuevo, Iemitsu? Tsuna no va a agradecerte eso cuando crezca, ya lo sabes.

Iemitsu se quejó-. No es culpa mía que sea adorable.

Reborn resopló-. Aparte de eso, ¿no tienes a nadie esperándote? Alguien como no sé… ¿tu _mujer_?

Iemitsu se levantó de un salto, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡Mierda! –siseó. Tomando la maleta con una mano, corrió a darle un beso a Tsuna en la frente, balbuciendo algo sin sentido antes de apresurarse hacia el coche aparcado fuera. La puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe, y la casa quedó una vez más en bendito silencio.

Ojos curiosos se volvieron hacia el asesino, que todavía se reía entre dientes por la reacción del líder-. ¿Tío Reborn? ¿Qué dijo papi?

-Creo que dijo, "adiós Tsuna, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Se bueno con Reborn, por favor." Eso o una serie de insultos en italiano muy mezclados entre sí. De todas formas, no hagas caso –levantando a ambos de la silla, el asesino se encaminó al salón, donde había un cubo lleno de bloques de madera de colorines y un periódico-. Puesto que hace tan bueno fuera, ¿por qué no vamos al parque? Puedes traer los bloques siempre y cuando los recojas después -. El niño asintió alegremente y se escapó de sus brazos para recoger los zapatos y la caja.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las acciones de su ahijado, Reborn cogió el periódico y esperó hasta que el niño regresó a la carrera, listo para marchar-. De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.

El parque era una de las pocas zonas a las que los ruidos de la gran ciudad no podían alcanzar; se encontraba nada más salir de ella en un lugar muy arbolado. No había mucho que contar de ´wl; un pasamanos oxidado y viejo, un tobogán y un par de columpios. En lugar de lanzarse hacia el equipamiento sin embargo, Tsuna siguió a Reborn hasta su lugar habitual en un trozo especialmente iluminado de suelo y esperó hasta que Reborn se hubo sentado y comenzado a leer su diario para sentarse tras él, espalda contra espalda, y destapar su caja de bloques. Esta era la forma en que siempre lo habían hecho; era una regla que Reborn había impuesto desde la primera vez que habían salido juntos y una que Tsuna se negaba a incumplir incluso cuando Reborn se lo permitía.

La mayoría de los padres habrían llamado a Tsuna dependiente (maldita sea, la mayoría de los niños estaban contentos yendo por su cuenta a esa edad). La mayoría de los críos eran ruidosos, molestos y en general problemáticos. Tsuna era educado, callado y amable. No iba en busca de problemas, no _creaba_ problemas y hacía lo que se le decía. Y siendo sincero, a Reborn no le importaba que Tsuna se quedase cerca de él; hacía su trabajo más sencillo. Además, había algo reconfortante en la calidez del chico contra su espalda.

-¿Algo nuevo en las noticias? –Otra cosa familiar; Tsuna siempre le preguntaba si había algo nuevo en el periódico, puesto que todavía no podía leerlo solo. Reborn sonrió y ojeó el titular.

-Se ha hundido un barco en el Caribe; tres personas se ahogaron.

-¿A quién le han echado la culpa?

Reborn se detuvo-. Al segundo al mando. De acuerdo con el capitán, que se _suponía_ que debía estar al timón, el segundo se volvió loco y trató de matarlo, y se cargó el barco en el proceso –resopló-. Un montón de basura.

Tsuna hizo un ruidito que él identificó como _eso no está bien._ Al tiempo que su naturaleza callada, el jovencito tenía una serie de sonidos, todos ellos con diversos significados. Reborn los entendía con facilidad, al igual que Nana, pero Iemitsu seguía tratando de hacer que Tsuna se abriese. Reborn bufó por lo bajo mientras daba la vuelta a la hoja. Iemitsu no parecía capaz de comprender de que su hijo se defendía perfectamente por su cuenta. Sí, era algo más silencioso que la mayoría de los niños, pero eso sólo era porque lo estaba haciendo todo a su manera, tomándose su tiempo. No había nada de malo en ello. Maldita sea, eso mostraba que tenía un aguzado instinto de supervivencia y sentido común; dos cosas que un asesino a sueldo profesional necesitaba para sobrevivir un día cualquiera.

Un tiempo de confortable silencio cayó entonces sobre ahijado y padrino, conforme Reborn continuó leyendo su periódico y Tsuna trataba de construir el castillo en el que un día iba a vivir (Reborn le había enseñado una vez la cantidad de dinero que ganaba en un día de trabajo, y Tsuna había prometido construirse un castillo una vez tuviese suficiente dinero para ello, y sería lo bastante bondadoso como para invitar a Reborn, que ya estaría jubilado, a que fuese a vivir con él) con los bloques que le había dado su madre.

Llegados a un punto sin embargo, Tsuna vio algo azul por el rabillo del ojo y levantó la vista de su proyecto para encontrarse con un pájaro azul y negro dando saltitos de un lado a otro. Curioso, le dio un golpecito con el codo a Reborn-. ¿Tío Reborn? Qué es ese pájaro de allí? –lo señaló con el dedo. El asesino se detuvo en la lectura de un artículo para echar un vistazo.

-Uh, ése es nuevo. No puedes ver muchos arrendajos azules en esta zona.

-¿Crees que si lo sigo puedo encontrar donde está su nido? –preguntó Tsuna, ya de pie. Reborn se rió sin animosidad.

-Supongo que podrías probar. Lo único es que trates de no llevarte ningún huevo, ¿de acuerdo? Conseguirás que te saquen los ojos, y no quiero tener una conversación con tu padre que empiece con "oh, lo siento mucho pero parece que a tu hijo le ha sacado los ojos un pájaro durante mi guardia, ¿te apetece un vaso de agua?" –sonrió al tiempo que Tsuna rompía a reír, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, tío Reborn, ¡no lo haré!

-De acuerdo entonces. Ya te estás yendo. ¡Y no vayas más allá de la zona arbolada! Ven en cuanto te llame, ¿me has entendido? –gritó según le vino la idea a la cabeza al tiempo que Tsuna rompía a correr persiguiendo al pájaro. El arrendajo, al ver al niño correr hacia él, se dirigió al bosque. Pronto niño y pájaro estaban fuera de vista, y Reborn suspiró, volviendo a su lectura.

Tsuna tenía bastante estamina para alguien de cinco años. Corrió tras el pájaro tan rápido como podía, los ojos fijos en le cielo, esquivando por los pelos a los árboles que aparecían frente a él y tropezando con las raíces que trataban de ponerle las zancadilla. Si _realmente_ tropezaba con una raíz y se caía, rápidamente se ponía de pie y continuaba tras el pájaro, decidido a seguir al ave hasta su destino. El hecho de que Reborn le hubiese llamado uno nuevo era toda la inspiración que el niño necesitaba para completar su tarea. Pero conforme se fue acercando al otro extremo del bosque, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que si el pájaro no aterrizaba pronto tendría que abandonar su caza; Reborn le había dado órdenes explícitas de no abandonar el bosque. Por desgracia, el pájaro parecía haberse percatado de ello, y salió del bosque elevándose hacia el cielo, convirtiéndose al poco en una mota negra.

Suspirando decepcionado, el castaño se volvió con la intención de regresar a donde esperaba Reborn y jugar un poco más con sus bloques. Cuando algo frío le rozó la pierna, dio un gritito y retrocedió, esperando encontrarse con algún tipo de lagarto espantoso agarrado a su pierna. Pero no era un lagarto; era una bola saltarina. Observándola, Tsuna miró a su alrededor para buscar a quien la hubiese soltado. ¿Debía pertenecer a alguien, seguro? Recogiéndola, dio una vuelta de campana, buscando el nombre apropiado. Reborn era bueno con los nombres; ¿sin duda podría localizar al dueño?

Pero antes de que pudiese llevársela a Reborn, una voz le llamó-. Pequeño, ¿es mi pelota esa que llevas entre las manos?

De entre la espesura apareció un hombre adulto, más o menos del mismo tamaño que Reborn, con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Levantando la vista, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que este debía ser el hombre al que pertenecía la pelota. Se apresuró hacia él, ofreciéndosela tímidamente. El hombre sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza-. Vaya gracias, pequeño.

Tsuna nunca supo qué ocurrió a continuación, sólo que un momento estaba devolviendo la pelota y al siguiente un trapo había sido colocado contra su cara y estaba inhalando algo que le daba sueño. Recordando las lecciones sobre autodefensa de Reborn, lanzó su codo y puño hacia atrás, acertando al hombre y haciendo que soltase la tela. Una vez se libró de ella, el niño utilizó tanto aire como le quedaba y gritó, _**"REBORN!"**_

Y acto seguido perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**"**_**REBORN!"**_

El grito de Tsuna le tuvo de pie y corriendo en segundos, el periódico olvidado. Sus ojos buscaban, su corazón se desbocaba mientras quitaba el seguro a su pistola semiautomática, deseando saborear la sangre de aquellos que estuvieran haciendo daño a Tsuna.

El sonido de un coche arrancando le guió fuera del bosque, justo a tiempo para entrever a un hombre lanzar a Tsuna al asiento de atrás de un coche y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Reborn levantó la pistola y comenzó a disparar, una parte de él fuera de control al saber que Tsuna estaba en peligro, el niño que confiaba en él más que en nada en el mundo, y que si no le rescataba nunca sería perdonado por _nadie,_ no por Noveno y desde luego no por Iemitsu.

El coche se alejó bajo la lluvia de balas, una de las ventanas llena de agujeros y dejando el olor de sangre en el aire. Reborn no tardó ni un momento en contactar Colonnello en la base, y en breves instantes un helicóptero había llegado con Colonnello a los mandos.

Saltando al interior, Reborn dejó que una mueca predatoria surcase sus facciones conforme recargaba la pistola. Que Dios ayudase a los locos que habían apartado a Tsunayoshi de su lado.

* * *

Tsuna, por su parte, estaba absolutamente _aterrorizado. _No sólo porque estuviese siendo retenido a punta de pistola por unos hombres raros que no hacían más que gritarse unos a otros; no, también estaba aterrorizado porque había desobedecido a Reborn, no importa que fuese en contra de su voluntad. Había salido del bosque, y sabía que cuando Reborn les alcanzase, estaría furioso. El chico no quería dar ninguna excusa: Reborn odiaba a la gente que trataba de inventarse excusas cuando la culpa era claramente suya, pero no estaba tan seguro de que la culpa fuese suya, estrictamente hablando. Después de todo, tan sólo había estado devolviéndole la pelota al hombre; Reborn le decía a menudo que los buenos modales estaban infravalorados, lo que quiera que significase eso. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que saber que estos tipos eran secuestradores?

En fin, fuese bueno o malo, lo único que Tsuna podía hacer por ahora era quedarse sentado y esperar a que Reborn llegase y le castigara. Con algo de suerte Reborn no estaría muy enfadado…

La furgoneta se paró de pronto enfrente de un viejo almacén. Uno de los hombres cogió a Tsuna del brazo y le arrastró fuera de la furgoneta, Tsuna casi cayendo de narices mientras se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo. Supuso que los hombres le llevarían al almacén, pero en su lugar pasaron _por su lado_, por detrás donde un camino llevaba a otro bosque que se extendía por lo alto de una montaña.

_¡Hiiiieee! ¿Vamos a ir hasta allá arriba?_ Tsuna tenía pánico a las alturas; uno que sólo desaparecía misteriosamente cuando Reborn estaba alrededor. Pero pensándolo bien Reborn era un hombre poderoso, no como los delincuentes estos, que sólo parecían querer llevarle a lo alto de la montaña tan rápido como pudieran. Con uno de ellos cogiéndole del brazo y los otros con pistolas tras él, la boca apretada contra su espalda, el joven descubrió que no tenía más opción que moverse como quisiesen los hombres, subiendo y subiendo por la montaña. Él no quería hacerlo, no sin Reborn a su lado, pero claro tampoco quería morir.

Al final fue mitad arrastrado hasta la cima, y tirado al suelo sin ninguna pompa. Tres hombres se separaron del grupo (consistido por un total de siete) y se acercaron a él. Apretándose contra una pared escarpada de la montaña, escuchó hecho una bola, conforme los hombres discutían y peleaban en un lenguaje que no era capaz de entender. Pensándolo bien, casi sonaba como ese idioma que Reborn usaba para hablar con su padre de Asuntos de Mayores cuando no querían que él se enterase. La diferencia, descubrió el niño de cinco años, era que las palabras de Reborn siempre eran fluidas y agradables de oír, mientras que estos tipos lo hacían sonar picado y molesto.

_Reborn debería darles clases de Lengua. _Pensó Tsuna, frotándose las orejas con cuidado.

Tras tres o cuatro minutos más de sonoras explosiones, discusiones y locuras en general, ocurrió algo. Antes, dos de los hombres habían estado gritándose el uno al otro (los mismos hombres que antes se habían gritado en el coche) señalando a Tsuna, al parecer tratando de decidir qué hacer con él ahora que le habían capturado. Tsuna no pudo sino concluir que ambos tenían ideas distintas sobre ello y no eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. Quizá fuese porque estaban molestos uno y otro, o porque sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos por el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, pero uno de ellos sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y disparó al segundo. El ruido hizo que Tsuna se sobresaltase, y la visión de la sangre saliendo por la boca y el frente del hombre hizo que sus ojos se abriesen como platos.

Y entonces el superviviente se volvió hacia Tsuna.

Y de pronto uno tipo de miedo totalmente distinto congeló la sangre de sus venas, haciendo que el corazón se le detuviese en el pecho. Conforme el hombre se acercaba, murmurando algo en aquel lenguaje despreciable, Tsuna trató de retroceder pero no pudo, y se dio cuenta de que _quería_ _a Reborn_ a su lado y que le necesitaba aquí ahora porque estaba asustado y el mayor podía hacer que esta gente _se marchase-_

El ruido de un tiroteo se elevó de pronto, y Tsuna gritó cuando los hombres frente a él fueron acribillados como si nada. Unas hélices aparecieron sobre el borde del acantilado, revelando a un helicóptero que transportaba a Reborn y a un extraño rubio a los mandos. Tsuna gritó de alegría al ver al asesino; Reborn había llegado y ahora todo iba a salir bien.

Reborn saltó del helicóptero, con una mano en la cabeza para sujetar su sombrero mientras la otra sostenía una pistola similar a la de sus atacantes. Tras su descenso uno de los atacantes aún en pie gritó algo y las balas volaron. Sin embargo Reborn esquivó todas ellas, y de alguna manera se coló entre los hombres para coger a Tsuna y alejarles un poco del grupo.

El tiroteo se detuvo mientras los hombres se esforzaban por encontrarles, algo que Reborn aprovechó para recargar y Tsuna se agarró a la parte delantera de su traje y lloró. Reborn no se molestó en acallarle o calmarle puesto que sabía que Tsuna era todavía demasiado joven como para comprender lo fuerte que era, lo fuerte que ambos eran y este suceso haría al niño aún más fuerte a la larga.

-¡R, R, Reborn! ¡Estás _herido!_ -Y ciertamente, una mancha roja se extendía rápidamente por su hombro. Reborn le echó un vistazo y no sintió dolor, pero sabía que Tsuna estaba espantado; su cara había palidecido y sus ojos se agrandaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Para tranquilizarlo, atrajo a Tsuna hacia sí, abrazándole-. Todo está bien; sólo es una herida superficial.

-¡P, Pero podrías _morir!_ –balbució Tsuna, devastado por la idea de que su padrino se sacrificase para protegerle. Reborn se rió.

-Confía en mí, Tsuna. No voy a morir –Algo en las palabras del asesino hizo que el niño le creyese, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que había sido.

Tsuna sorbió por la nariz, soltándose un poco-. ¿P, Prometido?

Reborn sonrió, su mirada se dulcificó por un instante mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza-. Prometido.

Sonidos de pasos se acercaban; señalando que su tiempo juntos había terminado. Reborn se detuvo, tratando de encontrar una forma de que Tsuna no viese la masacre; ya estaba bastante traumatizado con lo que había visto. Teniendo una idea, se quitó la fedora para colocársela a Tsuna de manera que le cubriese los ojos, dejando la mano allí para que Tsuna no se la quitase.

-Volveré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? No te quites ese sombrero, y no te recrees en lo que oigas. Pronto estaremos en casa –Y con esa despedida Reborn se marchó, desapareciendo entre los arbustos y uniéndose a la refriega. Tsuna se encogió, sus manos temblaban encima de la fedora. No podía explicarlo, pero tener el sombrero de Reborn hacía que se sintiese a salvo… como si esa fuese la verdadera promesa que Reborn le había hecho, en lugar de sus palabras.

Así que permaneció donde estaba, sujetando el sombrero mientras el tiroteo revivía a su alrededor, el aire lleno por gritos de rabia y dolor, algunos en aquel lenguaje desconocido pero muchos más en el que Tsuna conocía. _No te quites el sombrero._ Sin importar la curiosidad que sintiera, no desobedecería a Reborn. Confiaba demasiado en el hombre, y le gustaba pensar que Reborn también confiaba en él, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso todavía fuese cierto después de hoy.

_No te recrees en lo que oigas._ Los sonidos que pasaban por su cabeza habrían sido suficientes para darle pesadillas, pero Tsuna los ignoró todos en favor de tararear para sus adentros y sujetar el sombrero con más fuerza; podría estar bastante desmejorado cuando Reborn lo recuperase.

_Pronto estaremos en casa._ Una mano cálida toco su hombro, y Tsuna dio un salto, gritando de miedo-. ¡Guau, guau, calma kora! –Una voz nueva, en cierto modo familiar, detuvo su pánico. El rubio del helicóptero le sonrió, con una amable mirada a pesar de las circunstancias-. Tú eres Tsuna, ¿cierto kora?

-S, Sí. –Todavía era tímido alrededor de extraños… o semi-extraños en este caso-. T, Tú eres tío Colonnello, ¿verdad? R, Reborn me llevó a conocerte.

-¡Síp, ese soy yo, kora! Oye, Reborn me pidió que te llevase al helicóptero en lo que esperamos a que termine. ¿Así quieres venirte conmigo? –abrió los brazos invitando a un abrazo, que Tsuna aceptó con gusto. Entonces Colonnello se levantó, encorvado para protegerle de la metralla, a través de enemigos gritando y de balas (algunas de las cuales le rozaron pero nunca hirieron a Tsuna). Todo el tiempo el niño siguió las órdenes de Reborn de dejarse la fedora puesta y no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Para cuando llegaron al helicóptero las balas se habían detenido y no se oía nada, salvo la suave respiración de Colonnello. Ni siquiera los animales se movían. Colonnello puso a Tsuna en el helicóptero antes de sentarse al frente. Momentos más tarde Reborn entró en el claro, su hombro sangrando profusamente y su traje cubierto de sangre. Tsuna fue lo bastante amable como para esperar a que estuviese en el helicóptero antes de agarrarse a él y abrazarle con fuerza. Reborn se rio y recuperó su fedora, colocándosela en la cabeza-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás herido? –contratacó Tsuna, lanzando una mirada a la sangre de su traje. Reborn, dándose cuenta de a dónde miraba, negó con la cabeza.

-El hombro es lo único.

-Bien –Se apretó contra el asesino y Colonnello tosió, con la cara sonrosada mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa. Reborn le lanzó una mirada acusatoria de todas formas, pero después se relajó mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tsuna. El helicóptero despegó, con Tsuna fuertemente agarrado a su padrino todo el tiempo, y cayó dormido conforme se dirigían a casa.

* * *

Esa tarde encontró a Tsuna acostado en el sofá con Reborn, echándose la siesta. El de más edad estaba dibujando círculos en su espalda mientras Tsuna se apoyaba en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón y familiarizándose con él. El pequeño incidente de hoy, ambos lo sabían, probablemente sería el primero de una larga serie de incidentes. Pero ya no era necesario decir que Tsuna confiaba a Reborn con su vida, y Reborn estaba completamente preparado para combatir contra cualquiera para mantener a Tsuna a salvo; no porque fuera el Décimo Vongola, sino porque era el ahijado de Reborn, y Reborn le quería.

Tsuna pronto estaba profundamente dormido, pero Reborn se mantuvo despierto algo más, observando al niño dormir y tratando de eliminar las inclinaciones violentas que corrían salvajes por su mente.

_No importa a dónde vayas ni quién te capture, yo siempre te seguiré. Te rastrearé hasta los confines de la Tierra y de vuelta, sólo para mantenerte a salvo. Ese es mi voto, mi compromiso y mi juramento que jamás voy a romper._

"Por mi honor, lo juro."

* * *

**N/A.: - **Este es uno de mis proyectos del 2011 que empecé algo tarde… Quiero decir Diciembre. De cualquier forma, nunca tuve la inspiración para terminarlo hasta ahora, cuando vi el nievo capítulo. Probablemente termine mis otros proyectos del 2011 pronto y pueda subirlos para poder dedicarme a mi lista del 2012.


End file.
